


The Wolf

by meretechnicality



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretechnicality/pseuds/meretechnicality
Summary: A story of a wolf.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is an essay I wrote for an English final a few years back. I found it again recently, and thought I'd put it on here!

The wolf awoke in her room, wishing the night could last longer, for a new day meant a new day of pretending. Her morning routine took the normal time; the wolf washed her face, cleaning it, until that of a woman stared back at her.  
She took her time getting into town, wary of other people, not wanting them to see her true identity. It didn’t matter. They wore their masks, too, a train car full of people pretending to be civilized.  
Her office was crowded with people. She kept her face neutral, for fear that the animal she was would show if she showed too much emotion.  
She went home, taking off her clothing and breaking down. She rubbed her face with her paws, the fur matted down under her skin. Her lupine features stared back at her, a day of hiding under the guise of humanity over. She went to sleep alone, tucked under the covers, softly snoring.  
The next morning went much the same. She woke up, wishing the night could stay with her for just a little longer, before she had to get up to the chirping of her alarm. Her routine brought her around again, rubbing the fur away until she was presentable, the face of the woman she pretended to be staring back at her.  
She avoided eye contact on the train, as she did yesterday, but felt a piercing pair of eyes staring into her. Looking up, she noticed another woman, staring at her from across the car, who raised one hand in greeting. The wolf smiled back, before a flood of people separated them, and when she looked back across, the woman was gone.  
The day at work went slowly, as the wolf’s mind was on the woman that had been staring at her from across the train car. Without meaning to, while taking notes in a meeting, she began to draw an image of her face before looking down and realizing what she was doing, and quickly erased it. And yet, her face would not get out of her head; her piercing eyes, curious, looking at her from across the train car, as if she could see through the disguise she wore and to what was underneath.  
When the day ended, she went home, looking for the woman again. And there on the train car she was, sitting in the same seat, looking at her. Taking in a deep breath, the wolf stood up and walked to sit next to her.  
The woman and the wolf talked, and when the wolf’s stop came, they exchanged phone numbers, laughing and promising to meet again when they could. The wolf stepped off the train, watching the doors close and take her new friend away, along the tracks.  
She slept soundly that night, alone in her room, and yet it felt different, the air less stifling and cold. She dreamed that night, and when she looked down at herself, she saw the hands she wore during the day, instead of the furred paws that hid underneath.  
The next day, she awoke not to her alarm, but to the chirping of her phone. The woman on the train had invited her on a date that evening, at a restaurant nearby. As she read the messages, the wolf’s paws shook, and she typed out a quick message affirming the time and place.  
She plodded through the snow outside her apartment that night, shivering at the crunching feeling beneath her feet. The winter had been long, but she was hoping it would warm up soon. There was no reason for her to think it wouldn’t, and yet she couldn’t help but feel like it was an endless season.  
At the restaurant, the two women met up, hugging and laughing. They sat down and began to get to know each other. At one point during the meal, the wolf found herself smiling widely; she covered her mouth, worried that her sharp lupine teeth would show through her mask. The other woman simply laughed and told her not to worry.  
That night, they went back to the wolf’s apartment. The wolf was nervous, as she’d never had someone come home with her before. When the door was closed, the wolf began to undress, taking off her disguise, her fur ruffling as she stood before the woman, truly naked, baring herself to her.  
With a laugh, the other woman disrobed as well, and the two stood naked. The wolf was shocked, as she’d expected for the woman to run away as soon as she showed her true self to her. But instead, she came closer, thanking her for showing herself to her. The two women went to bed together. Outside, on a patch of bare ground, a flower bloomed, pushing through the snow, foretelling the arrival of spring.


End file.
